Secret Attraction
by Rowena of Naxen
Summary: Kel/Dom drabbles about their friendship turning into a romance. COMPLETE as of 7/6/09. Reviews still appreciated!
1. Truth

**Truth**

Kel had never been sure if Dom's flirting was showing a serious interest in her or simply a game of embarrass the squire. But after she was knighted she began to notice how those flirtations were often accompanied by a subtle touch or warm glance. Still, she never would have taken it seriously if Ilane hadn't asked her once what she thought of that Domitan of Masobolle. Kel had asked her mother why she asked, and her mother had replied "because he seems quite intent on you" which made Kel blush. She blushed even darker when Dom innocently walked in.

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce**

_A/N: So this is just a short drabble (exactly 100 words) which is pretty much my practice in seeing a) if I can write Kel/Dom at all and b) if I can actually write drabbles. So, please review and tell me what you think! –rowena _


	2. Dancing

**Dancing**

Kel could always be counted on to be the one sneaking out of the ball early whilst Dom danced, chatted, and flirted with Court ladies. At least until Dom started purposefully trying to keep her around. Just as Kel was about to escape he'd grab her hand and twirl her onto the floor for a dance. It got to the point where Kel wouldn't try to leave until she knew Dom was watching her-which he always was. They treated it like a joke, and neither would admit they were doing it on purpose so they'd be able to dance together.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. I still wish I did…**

_A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed or added this to your story alerts! I was able to update again-yeah! And thanks to __**Kaia Papaya **__for pointing out I mixed up Kel's mother's name with Beka's. whoops! Anyways, enjoy and review! -rowena_


	3. Sincere

**Sincere**

Kel didn't like the delegation from Galla that was visiting. An annoying Lord kept flirting with her. She had told him that she was not interested, but he continued to lavish praise on her like too sweet honey. She knew he didn't mean any of it, that he just wanted to bed her and brag about it to his friends. That must be why it bothered her when he said she looked radiant, but when Dom had told her he was surprised, she cleaned up well her heart had stuttered. Dom's praise wasn't extravagant, but at least he meant it.

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the characters.**

_A/N: As always, thank you to those of you who review or add my story to your Story Alerts! It does encourage me a lot. Hope you enjoy, and please review! -rowena_


	4. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

Kel knew most people didn't see her as beautiful. She knew the Court ladies scorned her because she was strong and independent instead of fragile and dainty. She knew that few men would ever take an interest in her, and she had resigned herself to that. She was happy with her career and her friends.

So when Yuki convinced her to wear a proper gown to the Midwinter ball, she had complained and said it was no use. But Yuki had insisted, and Kel decided it was worth it when Dom's eyes lit up and he said she looked beautiful.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. You know that, I know that.**

_A/N: wow, I'm really on a role for writing and updating quickly! As always thanks to those of you who review and put my story on your story alerts. I hope you like it, and please review! –rowena_

Anonymous review reply: **A. Summer**: thanks for reviewing! I plan to continue. –rowena

**Kari of Mindelan**: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. -rowena


	5. Fight

**Fight**

"You're a horrid man, Domitan of Masbolle!" Kel's final yell was ringing in Dom's ears. They'd fought over something silly, and now he was miserable. She hadn't spoken to him for a week and ever time she saw him she turned around and walked away. Dom was proud, he didn't like to admit he was wrong, but Kel was stubborn so he had to apologize. He practiced what he'd say and considered getting her a gift, but when he finally said sorry she threw her arms around his neck and said she'd forgiven him all along.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I'm not Tamora Pierce, as you know.**

_A/N: So please tell me what you think of this one, I wasn't sure about it. If any of you has any words (the titles I used) for drabble ideas I'd really appreciate it. Technical question: am I allowed to write sequels to drabbles, like extend them into another drabble? Anyways, as always thanks to those lovely readers who review or add my story to your story alerts, you guys are the best! Please review! -rowena_


	6. Jealous

**Jealous**

Neal and Yuki invited many people to their wedding, including several of Yuki's family members who came from the Yamani Islands to Tortall for the ceremony. One of these was a cousin of Yuki's who was serving as one of Neal's groomsmen, and since Kel was one of Yuki's bridesmaids, the knight was her escort for the reception. The wedding was beautiful, but as Dom watched the well-known Yamani knight flirt with Kel, he felt a distinct twinge of jealousy. He'd no reason to be, and he didn't know why he was suddenly thinking of her as _his_ Kel…

**Disclaimer: **you know I don't own it, I know I don't own it…

_A/N: So, so sorry for the delay on getting this up. I had exams, and then I was working on my own story. I hope you like this drabble-I had another one all written out and then I decided I didn't like it and wrote this instead, so tell me what you think. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and people who put this on story alert. You guys rule! -rowena_


	7. Confession

**Confession**

Kel was going crazy.

She knew how she felt about Dom. She knew it went further than just being friends. And sometimes she thought that was how Dom felt too. But sometimes she wasn't so sure.

She ended up going to Yuki. They chatted for a while until Yuki asked Kel what was wrong.

"I think I want to be more than just Dom's friend," Kel blurted out. Yuki raised her eyebrows.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it…if I did Dom and Kel would have gotten together in the books.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think about this one, it _is_ a little out there for Kel…I don't mean for her to be OOC but I think she connects to Yuki, you know? Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, please read and review! -rowena_


	8. Enchantress

**Enchantress**

Dom leaned his forehead into his palms. Kel had been irresistible at that ball. Her forest green gown had gone perfectly with her hazel eyes, making her look like some sort of enchantress. _She certainly is an enchantress to you,_ Dom thought. _Look what's she's turned you into!_ And it was true. She smiled at him and his face flushed. She complimented him and his heart turned over in his chest. He'd never felt so nervous around a woman before, and yet he wanted to spend more time with her. He sighed. _Look what she's turned you into._

**Disclaimer: surprise, surprise, I still don't own the characters…Tamora Pierce does**

_A/N: Woo-hoo! Two updates in one day! Be proud of me. I am workin on the "final reveal", but maybe a few more of these first. Please review and tell me what you think! -rowena_


	9. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"You love Kel."

Dom abruptly dropped the thick book he was carrying onto the floor with a loud _thud_, turning to glare at his cousin.

"What would give you an idea like that?" he asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Oh, I don't know," Neal said sarcastically. "Maybe its how your eyes shine when you look at her, or how you flirt with her and call her beautiful." Dom looked away, feeling Neal's eyes on him.

"Alright! I- I love her. Not that there's any chance she feels the same way about me." Dom sighed.

Neal smiled. "You never know."

**  
Disclaimer: you know I don't own the characters…have I mentioned that if I did Kel and Dom would have gotten together in LK?**

_A/N: Another quick update! I decided not to have Kel and Dom get together just yet-besides its fun to write Dom and Neal getting along, not making fun of each other constantly. Thanks a million to all my lovely reviewers. -rowena_


	10. Admiration

**Admiration**

Kel watched Dom from across the mess hall. He was talking to a man who was new to the Own. She admired how Dom's blue eyes sparkled, pristine and clear, when he laughed at something the other man had said. He bid his companion goodbye and fluidly walked away. Dom looked around, running a hand through his dark hair before his eyes landed on Kel. He smiled, making her heart speed up, and walked toward her.

_He was looking for _me, she thought, and it warmed her heart. And then Dom was there, smiling, happy, ready to make her laugh.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it :( Tamora Pierce does**

_A/N: Another two-update day! And I have over 20 reviews, you have no idea how happy that makes me! Thanks to all of you! (If you want more two-update days, please review!) -rowena_


	11. Decision

**Decision**

"We need to do something about Kel and Dom," Neal said matter-of-factly. "Dom told me he has feelings for Kel but he thinks she doesn't feel the same." He sighed. "I doubt that. Has she said anything to you?"

"She said she wanted to be more than just his friend," Yuki admitted. "But she thinks he's not interested. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you think they'd work it out themselves if we let them know their feelings were mutual?" Neal asked.

"Hopefully," Yuki said with a smile. "Hopefully that will work. They should be happy."

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce and I don't own the characters *sigh***

_A/N: Time for Yuki and Neal to step in and help! Next chapter should be coming later today, tomorrow at the latest. It's almost done, and 25 reviews, I'm so happy! Thanks so much, and please review (I'd love to get 30…) -rowena_


	12. Tell

**Tell**

Neal found Dom pacing nervously in the courtyard, looking very worried. "What's wrong?" he asked his cousin.

"I want to tell her," Dom said, "but I'm so worried she'll laugh or-"

"Kel would never laugh at you," Neal cut him off. "And you really shouldn't worry. If I may say so, I think our Lady Knight would love to hear it."

***

"Face it, Yuki, there's no way _Dom_ could love someone like _me-_"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Kel." Yuki told her. "You never know." Kel's jaw dropped-the Yamani was practically smiling.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, 'cause I'm not Tamora Pierce**

_A/N: You guys get a second review today because I got 30 reviews! Yeah! *huge grin* so please review because there're only a few drabbles left and I'm going to post those soon too-sooner if you review! -rowena p.s. 35 reviews would make me oh so happy..._

Anonymous review reply:

**noname: **what happened is Neal and Yuki decided that Kel and Dom needed a push in the right direction, because both of them thought the other one didn't like them. So Neal and Yuki decided to let Dom know Kel liked him and vice-versa, hoping they could end up together on their own. Hope that cleared things up! -rowena


	13. Love

**Love**

Kel entered Dom's room quietly. He jumped up, startled, leaving his latest project on his desk.

"What lovely flowers," Kel said, gesturing to the desk. "Who are they for?" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Actually, Kel, they're for you." Dom swallowed nervously, handing her the boquet.

Kel blushed. Nobody had _ever_ given her flowers before. "They're beautiful," she whispered, taking them. "Thank you."

"Kel," Dom said, touching her cheek. "I've been trying to get up the courage to tell you something, but…"

"Please tell me, Dom."

"Kel, I love you."

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce, I don't own it, etc. etc.**

_A/N: Yeah! He finally said it! Sorry for no review yesterday but you got one today! They're almost done, too, so please review-it makes me update quicker! Thanks to all my reviewers. –rowena_

Anonymous review reply:

**noname: **glad that helped. What do you mean you expect more and it's on your list of things to finish? -rowena


	14. Together

**Together**

Kel wasn't quite sure if she was dreaming. "What?" she whispered.

"I love you, Kel." Dom said. "I've loved you for months, but I was too afraid to say so." He looked down morosely. "Because there was no way you could love me."

"But I do." Kel whispered softly.

"What?"

"But I do," Kel repeated louder. "I do love you." She reached up and pushed his hair out of his face. "I just thought there was no way you could love someone like me."

Dom smiled. "We've both been fools," he said, "thinking like that. But we're together now."

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce**

_A/N: __**Alan the Great**__ brought it to my attention that the last drabble was a huge cliffhanger, so I updated again for you quickly! Remember to review! -rowena_


	15. First

**First**

"There's something I've always wanted to do," Kel said, smiling. She wrapped her arms around Dom and kissed him.

In a second she was lost in the sensation of Dom's lips moving gently against hers. Her hands were buried in his hair, and his were at her back, pressing her closer to him.

Finally Kel broke their kiss, but Dom kept his arms wrapped around her. They stayed like that so long, each of them afraid to let go in case this wasn't real. Because it was a dream come true to finally be in each other's arms.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

_A/N: Do you know how hard it is to write romance in less than 100 words? It's nearly impossible! I had to cut a bunch of this one for just that reason. Only one more drabble for this, but I'm thinking of expanding it into an actual story when I'm done. Review and let me know if you think I should do that! -rowena_


	16. Finale

**Finale**

News spreads like wildfire in the palace, but rumors that the Protector of the Small and a certain Sergeant from the King's Own were now together were confirmed that night. Kel entered the mess hall, got her food and sat down with her friends, ignoring interragators, but the empty seat left next to her was filled by Dom soon after. He put an arm around her and she smiled at him, and everyone continued eating.

It was no longer just a rumor, a word of gossip, a passing fancy, or a secret attraction. They were together.

**The End**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. On Saturday it was Independence Day in the great U.S. which meant a parade in the morning, pool in the afternoon and fireworks that night for me. Plus yesterday I had a 6-hor rehearsal. So I'm updating now. Yeah!_

_First completed story! *smiles* Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed (yeah!), added my story to their Story Alerts or added it to their Favorites. I appreciate it so much. This last one is a little anti-climatic, I know, but I had to wrap it up. Please review and let me know if you'd read (and review) an expansion of this into an actual story. Sorry for the super-long A/N. –rowena _

_P.S. if you like Twilight, please check out '__Another HalfVampire'__ by my friend __**thecolorsoftwilight**__. I am beta-reading it. _

Anonymous review reply: **random reviewer**: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, and I probably will expand it. -rowena


End file.
